Nick and Samantha
by Sunsets and Moonbeams
Summary: Nick and his girl Samantha get into a bit of trouble. What will the rest of the team do to save them? Will Nick ever get to hear the good news Samantha has for him?
1. Samantha comes home

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. I only own my characters.

Sarah, Nick, Warrick and Greg were all sitting in the break room. Nick was reading his email while everyone else was just watching TV.

"What's everyone's plans tonight?" Warrick asked just being curious about what they were doing.

"I'm going to the movies with my girl," Greg replied with a smile.

"I have a dinner date," Sarah replied.

"Going home and watching TV," Nick told them all, "you?"

"I also have a dinner date," Warrick replied, "We need to find you a girl Nick."

"No you don't," a girl's voice came from the door. Nick looked over and smiled. He got up, went to the girl and they hugged.

"When did you get back Sammy?" Nick asked.

"About five minutes ago, I hope you don't mind if I crash at your place do you?" she asked and he shook his head no, "good, I still have my key and I let myself in, oh, also, what do you want for supper?"

"Nick's got a girl?" Greg asked confused, but at the same time surprised.

"Yeah, I do, guys this is my girlfriend Sam Jones, Sammy, they are Sarah, Greg and Warrick," Nick introduced, "oh also, not sure yet, you can surprise me with supper if you want."

"Nice to meet you all," Sammy greeted with a smile, "sounds good to me."

"Nice to meet you also," they all replied.

"How was the trip to New Orleans?" Nick asked as the two of them went over and sat on the couch.

"It was okay, boring with out you there, but, I did end up picking up a few things for the house, one you'll have to wait until tonight to find out what it is," she told him with a smile. He smiled back and Grissom came in.

"Sam?" he asked. She stood up and glanced at him, "When did you get back Samantha?"

"About now ten minutes ago, did you get the gift on your desk?" she asked.

"The spider? Yes, I got it, thanks Sam, you just know what all to get your good old God Father don't you?" He asked in reply.

"Of course bug man," she joked and he chuckled at that. The rest of them laughed at them.

"But, with your fear of spiders how did you get it here?" he asked confused about it.

"I put a blanket over the cage so if I looked in the mirror I wouldn't see the eight legged freak," she told him in reply. Grissom chuckled, "So, what all are you guys up to?"

"Well, Nick and Sarah have a case of a dead clown, Warrick and Catherine have a case of a dead body found in a dumpster behind The Mirrage hotel and casino while Greg will be waiting for stuff to do and we will catch up on what all you did in New Orleans in my office," Grissom replied. Nick and Sam kissed and he left with Sarah. Warrick got up and left to go find Catherine so they can go to their scene.

"So, Grissom, what all new bugs besides him do you have?" Sam asked as she sat in a chair in Grissom's office.

"Not many, so what all did you do on your trip?" he asked as he got into his fridge and got two bottles of water out. He handed one to Sam then sat down in his chair.

"Not much, just wandered the streets, did a little shopping, went to a few voodoo area's, bought myself a few books on voodoo, just to read, got a voodoo doll, that's about it, rest of the time I stayed in the hotel and watched TV," she replied. Grissom nodded in reply.

"Sounds like you had some fun at least, but, why did you get the voodoo doll?" He asked her.

"Just because," she replied with a smile. He chuckled, "well, I think I should head back to Nicks and unpack my bags."

"Okay, well, feel free to stop by sometime and talk more if you want," he told her as he followed her out the door.

"Okay, will do, bye," she told him and walked down the hall to the parking lot.

"Bye," he called and went back into his office to find a spot to put his new addition to his collection at.

Sam arrived at Nicks house, where she basically lives. She arrived at the house and slowly made her way inside. She was tired from her drive from New Orleans to Las Vegas. She unlocked the door and made her way inside. She went over to the freezer and opened it. She searched for something to make for supper. She finally decided on the frozen pizza. She closed the door and wrote down what all to make for supper, which was the frozen pizza and garlic bread.

She made her way to the bedroom and saw her bags sitting on the bed where she left them. She sighed as she sat on the bed and dumped her bags out on the bed.

=^.,.^=

Catherine and Warrick came in and saw the spider, "I see you have a new pet, where'd you get this one?" Catherine asked looking at the spider.

"My God-Daughter Sam brought him back from New Orleans for me, she just knows what to get me when she goes on her trips," Grissom replied and got a smile from Catherine.

"She's home?" She asked, Grissom nodded in reply, "I might have to see if she'd watch Lindsay for me again, she really loves Sam."

"The answer she'd give you is a yes, I know her," Nick said from the door way.

"Okay, well I'll come over tonight and ask her, if you don't mind Nick?" Catherine asked.

"No, it's okay," Nick told her with a smile, happy that his girl is home and she's staying at his house. Nick left to go give Greg the evidence he has for him to work with.

"He's really happy," Catherine spoke up.

"He's in love," Grissom told them with a smile. Happy that Sam found someone and happy that Nick also found someone.

A few hours later Nick went home and saw the table set, Sammy came from the bathroom and smiled at him, "Hey baby," she greeted.

"Hey sweetie, I see you picked pizza and garlic bread sticks for supper," Nick told her.

"Yeah, it's fast and easy," she replied and the two of them sat down and enjoyed supper. After supper Nick took care of the leftovers and the two of them sat down on the couch and cuddled.

"God I missed you," she told him with a smile.

"I missed you also baby doll," he replied and kissed her. They sat there kissing for a while and he laid her down.

Then there was a knock on the door, Nick sighed, got up and answered the door while Sam sat back up.

"Hey Catherine, come on in," Nick greeted.

"Thanks Nick, hey Sam," Catherine greeted with a smile.

"Hey Catherine what's up?" she asked as they hugged.

"Well, I came to see if you'd be a sweetheart and watch Lindsay for me?" Catherine asked.

"Of course I will Cath," Sam replied with a smile.

"I was hoping so, Lindsay just loves you," Cath told her.

"I love her also she's a sweetie," Sam replied as they sat down on the couch.

"She kept asking when Sammy was going to come back," Cath told her. She smiled and Nick handed them each a cup of coffee, "Sorry but I have to get going, Lindsay is waiting at home for me."

"Okay, see you later Cath," Sam called with a smile.

"See you both later," Cath told them.

"See ya," Nick called as he sat next to Sam on the couch. Cath left and Misty sighed as she leaned against Nick, "You okay?"

"I'm fine Nickie," she told him with a smile then took a drink of her coffee.

"Okay baby, I love you," he replied.

"I love you too baby," she told him in return. They kissed for a few moments then turned back to their coffee, "so, um, what all to do?" she asked.

"Well, we could go to the room and you could show me what all you got on your trip?" he suggested with a smile. She smiled back with a nod. He got up, helped her up and the two of them went to the room.

"So, I just got a few things," she told him and pulled a box out labeled New Orleans and placed it on the bed, "i got these four books on Wicca and Voodoo, this cute Voodoo Doll and all these pictures and little statues." She showed him all the stuff.

He picked up one of the statues and chuckled, "A wolf?"

"My favorite animal," she told him and he smiled.

"I know it is baby," he told her.

"I do have one more thing, but you have to close your eyes for it," she told him and he smiled and closed his eyes. She took a black bag from her back pack and went into the bathroom. She changed into the surprise she got Nick and stepped out.

"Okay, you may open your eyes baby," she told him as she stood in the door way of the bathroom.

He opened them and smiled, "wow, I love it," he told her as he saw the short pink nighty she bought, the pink fuzzy cat ears and a pink fuzzy tail. She even had on a pink collar that had a bell on it, "come here kitty kitty."

She meowed like a kitten and climbed onto the bed, crawling on all fours she made her way up to him and kissed him on the lips, "Yes my master?" she asked seductively with a smile.

"God you are so beautiful, with or with out that on," he told her and she smiled as she took the collar off.

"You are handsome no matter what baby," she told him and he slowly ran his hands up her sides and realized she didn't have any panties on, "Like the second part of the surprise?" He nodded and they started kissing.

Meanwhile, Grissom and Sara were talking in his office, "Creepy," was all she could say looking at the spider.

"Sam brought it back to me from New Orleans," Grissom told her and she chuckled.

"How did she get it home?" Sara asked confused.

"A blanket over the cage," Gris replied.

Sara knew something was bothering him so she went over and sat in the chair across from him, "is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is okay," he replied, she cocked an eyebrow, "okay I just have a feeling something is going to go wrong is all."

"Like what?" Sara asked.

"Just, I'm not sure how to really explain it," Grissom replied, getting a nod from Sara in return.


	2. Taken!

Nick and Sam were laying in bed when the front door crashed in, "what the hell?" Sam asked as they both got dressed quickly. Sam slipped the pink nighty on, with her pink undies and then a pair of shorter pink shorts. Nick smiled her way and she just chuckled.

They went to the living room and the door was opened but no one was there. Nick went over and closed the door, right before he got there he was knocked out, Sam was also knocked out.

Grissom and Sara were sitting there when Grissom's phone started ringing off the hook, "Hello?" Grissom answered after he hit the speaker phone button.

"Go to 7652 North Main street, there you'll find the one thing you'd hate to see," a squeaky voice told him.

"Like what?" Grissom asked and the line went dead.

"What the hell?" Sara asked.

"I have no idea, let's go though," Grissom told her and the two of them left and went to the address. They got there and they both got out and went inside.

"Samantha?" Grissom asked seeing Sam hanging in the middle of the room by ropes wrapped around her wrists.

"Dad," Sam whispers and feels a sharp pain then passes out.

Two guys in funky masks come out of a room, "Now that you found her, it's time to search for the guy that she was with, here's a map and one flashlight," the same squeaky voice from before tells them. Sara takes the stuff and the guys leave. Sara glances over and sees a tranquilizer dart in Sam's neck.

"That's how she got knocked out," Sara said pointing up to it. Gris glanced up and sighed.

"Let's go save Nick," Grissom tells her and they start to leave.

"You only have two hours to save him," a guy speaks up and they run out the door and into Grissom's car.

They leave and follow the directions. The directions take the two of them out to the middle of the desert, "from here we walk it says," Sara tells Grissom.

"Let's go then," Grissom said and took out his own flashlight from under the seat. The two of them get out and follow the directions, "from this stop watch attached to the map, we have less then an hour already."

"run," Sara suggested and the two of them take off running. They get to a big X made out of rocks and they start moving the middle rock and started digging with their hands after the rock was removed, "I'll call brass, keep digging." Grissom nodded and Sara got her phone out, "Brass we're out in the middle of the desert, follow my GPS and find us, Nick is buried alive again, Okay bye." She goes back to Grissom and helps him dig more. They get to a glass coffin.

"DAD!" Sam calls from behind, not sure how she got there.

"Keep him awake and dig out more," Grissom told Sara, she nodded and Grissom ran to Sam they hugged, "how did you get here?"

"I'm not sure, I just remember waking up and hearing Sara on the phone," Sam replied. Gris took his jacket off and placed it around her. She put it on and they ran over to where Sara was, "Nick, can you hear me?" Sam called and he nods, "Okay stay alive for me, I need you to stay awake."

"Get me out," Nick called.

"Please, don't talk, the more you talk the less air you have," she told him and placed her hand on the top of the coffin. He placed his under hers and she felt the tears build up.

"Grissom!" Brass called from behind them. Sam glanced up.

"Baby, stay calm, Brass and everyone is here, even mom and dad," she told him and his parents came over.

"Pancho, you okay son?" his dad asked and he nodded. Nick smiled when he saw his mom and Sam hug, "Okay son, stay calm, we'll get you out of this we all promise."

"Nick, just think of this, when you get out, I have great news for you," she told him and he nodded.

"What's the news Samantha?" Gris asked from behind her.

"you'll find out once he gets out," Sam simply replied with a smile.

"Sam get over here," Greg called and she got up and went to him, he wrapped a blanket around her so she'd be warmer, "Stay put, we'll get him out."

"Thanks Greg," she told him and he nodded. Nick's mom and dad went over and sat down with her on the ground.

"so Sam, what's the news?" His mom asked.

"Like I told my dad, it'll wait until he gets out," Sam replied and they all hugged.

Two long hours later Nick was finally out of the grave. Sam got up and ran to him and they hugged, "god baby I was scared you wouldn't come home to us," she told him in a whisper.

He gave her a confused look, "You're?" he whispered in her ear.

"Two months, I took a test when I was on vacation," she told him quietly. He smiled and they hugged more.

"Are you two ready to tell us what is going on?" Grissom asked from behind them.

"Um well, um, grandpa," Sam slowly told him with a smile.

"Wait what did you call me?" Grissom asked confused.

"Grandpa is what she called you Grissom," Nick replied.

Grissom smiled and the three of them hugged, Nick's mom and dad came over and joined the hug.

"so, this is the wonderful news you had for him huh?" his dad asked and Sam nodded with a smile.

"I, I was scared he wouldn't come back and be part of the family," Sam replied and had tears in her eyes. Nick held her tight.

"Baby, I would never leave this family," Nick told her and she smiled but the tears slipped down her cheeks more, "what is it?"

"i'll explain later," she told him.

"Samantha Marie Grissom start talking," Gris told from behind her.

"Just, before I was hung up by my arms the guys took whips to me," she told him silently, "hard also."

"We'll go and get you re-tested and if they made you loose the kid, I will find them and kill them," nick told her and she flinched at the word kill, "what's wrong?"

"Just the word kill is all, they kept saying they'd kill us, I don't know why they let me go," she told him truthfully. Nick just held her close so she could cry more. She just wrapped her arms around his waist, along with the blanket and just loved the warmth his body was sending out, "can, can we go some place to, to get warmed up?"

"The lab," Gris said and they all left the desert and went to the lab, "Nick, you honestly should head to the hospital to get checked out."

"I'm fine Gris, just worried about Sam is all," Nick replied with a smile. They all went to the lab, including Nick's mom and dad. They got there and Sam was wrapped up in the blanket shivering like crazy, "you're the one who slipped that on darling," Nick told her.

"First thing I found that was close by," she told him he smiled and wrapped his arms around her to help warm her up more.

"So, we need to know what all was going on before you two were caught," Grissom told them and they sighed, not sure on how to tell the truth.

"Well, um, Dad, we ate supper, Cath showed up and I told her I'd watch Lindsay for her, she left, Nick and I went to the room, I showed him some of the stuff I got on my trip to New Orleans, showed him a special gift I got him, we enjoyed each others company, slowly fell asleep, then woke up when we heard the front door get kicked open, we quickly got dressed, went to the living room, I saw him go down, before I got to him the last thing I saw was blackness," Sam replied looking at the floor.

"Oh, um, okay, did whoever it was speak to either of you?" Brass asked.

"They told me that he was going to die and so was I, the voices were squeaky, I couldn't help but laugh," Sam told him.

"They kept telling me that Sam was already dead," Nick replied, "But this guys voice was deep and raspy, like he was out of breath."


End file.
